


When Thomas Has a Crush

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Flirting, Fusion, Gen, Hugs, Pick-Up Lines, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: The coffee cup fell to the ground, its contents spilling out. It had fallen from hands that were usually steady and calm, but the sight before the coffee cup’s owner eyes was too… strange, to say the least. But then again, Logan should be used to Roman’s odd shenanigans by now. He just didn’t expect Patton to be involved as well.





	When Thomas Has a Crush

The coffee cup fell to the ground, its contents spilling out. It had fallen from hands that were usually steady and calm, but the sight before the coffee cup’s owner eyes was too… strange, to say the least. But then again, Logan should be used to Roman’s odd shenanigans by now. He just didn’t expect Patton to be involved as well.

“This is…” Logan trailed off.

“Totally fucking ridiculous,” Virgil finished.

“Not quite the language I would use, but yes,” Logan chuckled. Virgil opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a squeal from Patton.

“Roman, do you really think he could be the one?!” Patton cried. He was bouncing up and down, practically- no,  _ literally _ \- glowing. Both he and Roman were glowing. A pale blue glow surrounded Patton, while Roman’s glow was a soft golden hue.

“Of course Padre! He and Thomas are a match made in heaven!” Roman replied, taking Patton into his arms and twirling him about. Patton giggled, clinging to Roman and nuzzling their noses together. Roman began to laugh as well, the sound loud and hearty as he and Patton spun around.

Before them, Patton and Roman started to glow brighter, causing Logan and Virgil to shield their eyes. Then, as soon as the glow started, it stopped. Logan and Virgil put down their hands, and if Logan had still been holding his coffee cup, he would have dropped it again. 

Where Roman and Patton had previously been standing, a single man remained. He wore a light blue tunic, quite similar to Roman’s white one, except for there was no sash, and the accents were silver. There also was a red heart embroidered with silver thread on each shoulder. He also wore black slacks with polished brown boots, which appeared to have a slight heel to them. The man had a red cape affixed to his shoulders, the luxurious fabric trailing to the floor. Golden wire-frame glasses rested on his nose, and he was laughing as heartily as Roman had been.

“I… uh-” Virgil trailed off, eyes wide.

“We can fuse?!” Logan exclaimed. Logan’s shout gained the attention of the man, and his grin grew wider.

“Logan! Virgil!”  he cried, running over to them. The cape-clad man pulled Logan and Virgil into a tight hug, lifting the two of them up in the air. Virgil let out an uncharacteristic squeak, immediately trying to squirm out of the man’s strong arms.

“Uh- excuse me, could you perhaps put us down?” Logan asked, extremely tense in the fusion’s arms.

“Well of course! Just one second!” he exclaimed. He then proceeded to plant a kiss on each side’s cheek, and again Virgil let out a small squeak. The man set them both down, brushing off his tunic.

“Sorry about that boys, guess I got a little excited,” the man laughed nervously. He fidgeted with his cape for a moment, twisting and untwisting the ends of it.

“Well, uh- that’s alright. But how- who- why-” Virgil rambled, hands gesturing uselessly in the air. He looked to Logan, who was staring at the fusion with wide eyes, speechless. Virgil groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Great! Just great. Thomas’s logical side just short-circuited!” he huffed. The fusion stopped fiddling with his cape, and instead stared down at the ground guiltily.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you guys out. This is all new to me too,” he said softly. Virgil peeked up from his hands, his expression softening.

“Hey, um… there’s no need to be nervous. Which is ironic, coming from me, I know. But we’ll figure this out together. Right, Logan?” Virgil said, casting a glance at the mentioned side. Thankfully, Logan snapped out of whatever fascinated daze he was in, nodding his head.

“Right! Now, who are you? Do you have a name?” Logan asked. The fusion hummed thoughtfully, his brow furrowing.

“Well, I’m Roman and Patton. Creativity and Morality. I guess that makes me… love?” he said, looking to Logan and Virgil for confirmation.

“I guess that makes sense. Roman is all romance and passion, while Patton is basically Thomas’s heart,” Virgil shrugged. Logan nodded in agreement.

“Yes. Do go on, uh…” Logan trailed off, unsure of what to call the fusion.

“Oh! You guys need a name for me! Now let’s see…” he said, beginning to pace back and forth. Logan and Virgil watched as he walked, his cape swishing dramatically each time he turned to walk in the other direction. 

Suddenly, with a gasp, he stopped in place. He turned towards Logan and Virgil, beaming and bouncing lightly on his toes.

“Gentlemen, I am Amor! Pleasure to properly meet you!” he exclaimed, bowing with a flourish. A small smile slipped onto Virgil’s face, while Logan’s expression twisted with slight distaste and confusion.

“But Amor is just Spanish for ‘love,’” he replied.

“Exactly! That’s why it’s perfect! Because I- Amor- you!” he giggled.

“Technically the correct form would be ‘te amo,’ that doesn’t even make sense,” Logan protested.

“Aw, I love it when you explain things! You must be made of copper and tellurium!” Amor exclaimed.

“I- what?” Logan asked.

“Because you are Cu-Te!” he replied with a grin. Logan’s face flushed, and he was again rendered speechless. Virgil broke into a fit of giggles, trying to muffle the sound behind his hand. Amor’s eyes lit up as he looked at Virgil, and the anxious side immediately stopped giggling.

“Hey Virge, are you a ghost?” he asked.

“Because I’m dead inside?” Virgil deadpanned, crossing his arms. Amor let out an offended gasp, placing a hand on his chest.

“No! Because everytime I see you, I wanna call you boo!” Amor exclaimed. This time, it was Virgil’s turn to blush, while a fond smile crept onto Logan’s face.

“My, my, what’s happening here?” a low voice crooned from behind them. Logan and Virgil whirled around, while Amor leapt in front of them, summoning Roman’s sword in a flash. Except… it wasn’t quite Roman’s sword. The sword in Amor’s hands was pure white, a red heart-shaped jewel embedded in the golden hilt.

“Well, this isn’t interesting,” Deceit smirked, seemingly unperturbed by Amor and his sword.

“Go away, Snake-Face McGee!” Amor declared, waving his sword at Deceit. He rolled his eyes.

“Oh, how you’ve wounded me,” Deceit sighed. Virgil stepped forward, glaring at Deceit.

“What do you want?” he hissed.

“Virgil, so good to see you too. I just heard a commotion and wasn’t at all curious,” Deceit replied.

“Well, this is Amor, a fusion of Roman and Patton. He formed when the two of them were discussing Thomas’s crush,” Logan explained.

“Thomas’s crush, eh? Sorry to break it to you, but that will never work out,” Deceit scoffed. Amor’s expression fell, his trembling hands causing his sword to waver.

“B-but,” Amor gasped, eyes watering slightly.

“Falsehood. Things between Thomas and his crush have been progressing well. It is too early to say with absolute confidence that it won’t work out,” Logan said firmly. Both Amor and Virgil blinked in surprise at Logan’s words. With previous crushes, Logan often didn’t get too involved and made it seem like he didn’t care.

“Logan… you really think so?” Amor asked timidly.

“Of course. It makes the most logical sense, Amor,” he replied softly, placing a comforting hand on Amor’s shoulder.

“Sure, things may be fine now, but you know Roman and Patton. Their affection isn’t ever overbearing,” Deceit spat. Amor’s eyes widened, and strangled noise of distress escaped his lips.

“But we- I mean... I’m not- are we overbearing?” Amor gasped, his words choppy.

Suddenly, there was a bright burst of light from Amor. Roman and Patton appeared, stumbling away from each other. Virgil caught Roman before he fell flat on his back, and Logan put a steadying hand on Patton’s shoulder. Roman was holding his sword, now back to its original form, while Patton had tears streaming down his face.

“Well, I won’t be going now,” Deceit smirked, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

“We’re just going to scare him away!” Patton cried, nervously toying with the ends of his cat hoodie.

“No! Love will conquer all! Now where is that Two-Face wannabe so I can stab him?!” Roman declared, brandishing his sword. Virgil grabbed Roman’s wrist, raising an eyebrow.

“Easy, Prince Impulsive. We’ve got more important stuff to talk about,” Virgil chided. Roman glanced over at Patton and Logan, and then back at Virgil. With a reluctant sigh, he willed his sword away.

“I suppose you’re right,” Roman muttered. Virgil let go of his wrist, and an awkward silence settled over the four of them.

“So. We can fuse, apparently,” Logan spoke up.

“Yeah! That was kinda weird,” Patton replied, his enthusiasm not quite genuine.

“I’ll admit, it was rather fun being Amor with you, Patton,” Roman said, giving the fatherly trait a smile.

“For sure! I liked it when we made Logan and Virgil blush!” Patton squealed. The mention of Amor’s earlier advances made Virgil’s cheeks tinge pink, as well as Logan’s.

“Ah- yes, it would seem that the combination of Roman’s romantic personality combined with Patton’s love of puns and jokes caused Amor to have a knack for pickup lines,” Logan said, nervously adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah… can I ask which one of you was flirting with who? Or was that a joint effort?” Virgil asked. Roman’s face went pale, and Patton nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well…” Patton started.

“That’s not important! Patton, how about we fuse again! That way we can learn more about this fusing thing! I bet Logan wants to do some experimenting stuff!” Roman rambled, holding out a hand to Patton. The side in question gave Roman’s hand a wary glance.

“Roman… as much as I loved being Amor, I don’t know how we can make it happen again! It happened on accident the first time, and I think I’m too emotionally confused right now to try again,” Patton replied sadly. Roman lowered his hand with a conflicted expression.

“I… you’re right. We should probably take a moment to… reflect,” Roman sighed. Patton gave Roman a small smile.

“Thanks, Roman. Hug?” Patton asked, holding his arms out. A brilliant smile came over Roman’s face.

“Of course, Padre!” Roman exclaimed, practically leaping into Patton’s arms. The two hugged for a moment, until a soft glow started to envelop them both.

“Here we go again,” Virgil muttered.

“I’ll go get my notebook,” Logan replied.


End file.
